Battle group commanders have a need to develop low risk paths through minefields and evaluate alternative route options. To satisfy this need, they require planning aids which will develop paths that balance the utility and risk associated with different routes. They need tools for minefield transit planning which integrate path risk, path time, and dynamic and kinematic concerns.